Venus
Role-Played by Nima, Venus is one of those characters that always tries to do the wrong thing for a good reason. He sincerely believes in his brother Saturn, but is also astoundingly loyal to Indira, his mate. Venus has two brothers, Saturn and Missile. Both of which heavily influenced him while he was a young chick and are the primary reason for him being ruthless. He wasn't always ruthless and for a short time had been able to control his anger. But eventually it got the better of him and put him right back to the place he had begun. Saturn's side . 'Early Life ' Little is known about Venus's life as a young chick as all the brothers seldom speak of it. Venus's father was a ruthless tyrant, who had plans on killing his three sons shortly before they became old enough and large enough to threaten him. However Venus's brother, Saturn, discovered the plan and viciously attacked his father. Venus accompanied Saturn in the fight (along with Missile), and eventually they killed their father. Before his death though, his father always tried to teach his sons to be ruthless and cunning. Venus had failed at the ruthless aspect of it, and thus oftentimes earned his father's dissapproval. After their father's murder, the trio of brothers lead a life of killing, mainly encouraged by Saturn. Missile quickly fell to the point of total indoctrination, whereas Venus took a longer time and even though he became a killer, he still held onto the one small piece of him that was different. At some point he and his brothers became involved the in the death of his future mate's pack, meeting Neroon for the first time. 'Life in Specter's Pack' Venus, along with his brothers, kept a fairly low profile, and eventually became accepted into Specter's and Vectress's pack. Venus's first task as a member of that pack was to assist in the abduction of Stalker's chicks, which he successfully helped with. Soon after a rescue plan for the chicks was put into affect, making the brothers look like fools as they were sent off on a wild goose chase in the opposite direction of Stalker's pack by Jade. In short, the brothers failed their assignment in guarding the chicks and were punished by being given guard duty over Hawk. Overall Venus kept a fairly low profile in Specter's pack, but played key roles in certain events. At one point he ventured into the Delta Compounds with his brother and there found Indira. It was love at first sight for him, and he soon found out that he couldn't bear to be away from Indira. Later on when he got back, Valkyrie (at that time called Voro) implanted multiple lies about Saturn, turning Venus away from his evil brother and actually to the good side. The two brothers fought for a time, with Venus winning. When Specter's pack was dismantled by the Aviary pack, Venus made the decision to remain in the battleground and not leave. Saturn had tired to convice him to come, but he refused to do so. Venus was allowed to live, and it was at that point when he began trying to woo Indira. 'Turning over a New Leaf' While living in the Aviary pack, Venus tried everything to win Indira's affection. At first she seemed receptive, but suddenly shut him out of her life, afraid of being emotionally hurt again. For some time he remained somewhat of a loner in Hunter's pack, and during that time it was when the anger began to set it. Anger about how Valkyrie lied to him, and the belief that Saturn was not really all that bad after all. An insatiable hunger began within Venus to see Valkyrie dead for he was the reason that he was not with his brother anymore. During this time Indira finally opened up to Venus and the two began to court eachother. At some point (within the 1 year time skip), the pair mated, and then shortly after the time jump Indira laid her first clutch of eggs. Venus was overjoyed with the idea of becoming a father, and for a very short time his anger was tempered. But not long afterward he could wait no longer. He had to fight Valkyrie and remove him. After the Nublar raptor pack left the island, Venus followed Valkyrie back to the Aviary. There he approached him and began fighting with the other raptor, intent on killing him. But it was bad timeing for during the fight, Indira came over for she had smelled her mate in trouble. Valkyrie announced to her that Venus planned on leaving the Aviary pack and her for his brother. Outraged and deeply hurt, she fled, infuriating Venus only more so for he had lost the trust of his dearest beloved. Then Prowler showed up, breaking up the fight, and after a quick converstaion, Venus left the Aviary pack for good. Reverting Back to Saturn After leaving the Aviary pack, Venus fled to The 13 Deaths, seeking shelter and help for now he had nowhere else to go except there. He knew that Saturn was with them, so he hoped that he'd be able to join the pack. Venus was admitted into the 13 Deaths, though this decision eventually lead to his death where he was confronted by Valkyrie a final time and was killed. But not before he was able to see Neroon run off with his chicks, and to see Indira totally turn her back on him once more. Category:Characters